Flesh Holder
by CYRO-CHAN
Summary: Twelve year old Carl is alone, terrified- And is left with the bandits as he seeks for sanity. For freedom, and clarity. Unfortunately, Its easier said than done.
1. Proleague

_**Author's Rambles: Ello, Before you read. Know that this is very disturbing. Proceed if you are brave! **_

* * *

**RATING: NSFW -18+**

* * *

**Proleague - As Below **

Carl sat trembling in the dark. Remembering the tremendous blossom of crimson blood, slate-gray brain and chips of skull that sparkled in the setting sun. The blood belonged to the two people he cared for; His father, And his best friend.

Being straddled by the bandit was suffocating him. He unbuckled his pants and eagerly slid down Carl's jeans. Carl watched solemnly as his father lied dead, on the ground. Bullet hole on forehead. The one who pulled the trigger was Daryl. And was now assisting the man who was about to break Carl's innocence.

Carl could never forgive.


	2. Chapter 2 - From Beginning

**Chapter 1 - From Beginning - **

The filthy bandit who straddled Carl was forced to let go by the leader. The group of bandits, including Daryl, dragged him along the way to Terminus. Carl sat at the base of a tree, legs curled over his chest burying head in arms. His cheeks itched from dry tears.

"Carl," Daryl emerged from the trees. Holding crossbow over shoulder, And dead rabbit in hand.

"Don't say anything," Carl growled. It felt burning hatred for this man. He no longer admired him, but only viewed him as a monster like the rest. "Don't say shit," He spat once more. Springing up to his feet and stomping down the path. And trying to find another place of silence. Daryl felt unimaginable guilt obviously, He felt stupid for almost raping the boy. He had killed his father, His brother in arms. He knew he could never go back in the past and change things. The least he could do was to try and help Carl cope.

Halfway down the path Carl was jumped on by a figure, Carl's scream was cut off when he was tackled by the man and unto the grimy ground. He looked up to see the face of his attacker. He gagged at the smell of his breath and squirmed. The bandit leaned in his ear, Hushing him, Whispering dirty words.

"Didn't get a piece of that ass last time" His voice reminded Carl of nails on a chalkboard. Carl was terrified, Kicking his legs and thrashing around. Trying to scream but the man's dirty hand covered his mouth. "Be quiet, Wouldn't want anyone saving ya' no one loves you, you know. sure, Daryl knows who you are, apparently' you were his friend, Even he tried to fuck you, We didn't get the chance, but now…" He smiled, Exposing results of a lifetime of sleeping in the gutter. "Now I do," Carl tried to scream again. Eyes wide and tears falling from his hues. He struggled to escape again but was rewarded by a hard blow to the face and stomach. He vomited from the force, No one knows the strength of an adult being forced on a child. Only if you'd experienced it yourself. The man began to shove his hands into Carl's mouth and down his throat. Disgusting, Carl vomited again and gagged harshly, struggling to breath. The man took one saliva coated hand and dipped inside Carl's pants, beneath his boxers. Touching his erection and jerking.

"Slut, You're already hard;" He chuckled. Carl cried harder. Crimson flooding his cheeks. The bandit used the other hand and ripped Carl's shirt off and began to sloppily suckle and bite his nipples. Despite his hand not suppressing Carl's screams anymore. Carl couldn't make a sound. Only soft mews and crys, Bucking his hips deliciously from the intense heat. The bandit's hands were everywhere, His pale, flushed skin, His face, His hips, His sensitive chest, His crotch, His thighs. Everywhere leaving a vague arousal and a fuzziness to die for. Carl felt feverish and thought that he might vomit again. He felt extremely sensitive, impossibly so. The man playfully stopped touching him then poked Carl's stomach which made him shout. Sparks of electricity shooting to the end of his fingertips, spreading throughout his body like a spider web.

"Nngh! Ah… Ah… NGH! Gah! mnh!" Carl mewled and cried, Curled his body in pleasure and unknowingly bowing his hands. Carl's crying resumed as more pleasure inflicted on his body. Carl looked up innocently at the man above him, who tilted his head in appreciation.

"Unimaginably adorable, Never seen a girl like this before," To Carl's surprise, And somewhat, Utter dismay. The man stopped his touching and fondling and got up to his feet. Carl's jaw dropped to the floor and began to hide himself.

"I'll take you next time, Were in the middle of the fucking forest, can't have anyone popping out on us," And with that. He left. Leaving Carl half naked, alone, erected, and frightened.

* * *

_**Should I make chapters longer? You decide! Please review! **_


	3. Chapter 3 - Friendship Sprouts

**Chapter 2 - Friendship Sprouts **

Carl sat trembling in the dark. Tied to a chair. It had been days since the bandit who he learned name was conveniently 'Jack' had touched him in the woods. Carl tried to sneak out of the camp but was caught by the leader. He half expected them to kill him but, He was here. Alone, In a warehouse, In the dark, His weapons taken. Carl let out a shaky breath as he saw none other than, The leader emerge from the confounds of the shadows. Carl bit his lip and spat at the man's face as he approached.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Carl froze as the man's gravelly voice pierced the chilly air. "You might end up like your father." He chuckled as he fiddled with a knife in his hands. Carl chewed at his lip harder as tears stung his eye. Flashes of his father's corpse and Michonne's coursing through each muscle it seemed.

"S-Shut up!" Carl screamed. Both out of determination, anger, fear, and sadness. At that instance, The leader smacked Carl _hard_ across his face. Bruising his already flustered cheeks.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING' TOO! Stupid little brat, Shouldn't be alive right now! The only thing that keeping you alive right now is Daryl. Fucktard,"

Carl froze in realization; Could Daryl still be his ally? no, he had assisted his attackers, and kill his father and Michonne.

Carl stayed silent as the man stormed out of the warehouse. But before he left, The leader said five, _**unforgettable words. **_

"You were lucky this time."

"I'm scared," Carl said under his breath to noone in particular. He was sitting in the empty part of camp. Which was surrounded by tripwires of old pots. So, if a walker passed them they would be alerted. Carl had found a large tree and following the "Rules" he claimed it. He was easily able to comfily climb up the tree. And actually had fun playing monkey. unintentionally of course; But he had came up with a clever idea, He securely tightened a strong and comfortable blanket around the largest and strongest branch. He was able to safely cradle in the dark green blanket. Blending in with his high-place surroundings It was very, very comfortable. And he was able to use it as a makeshift swing as well. At least he had this to look up too.

Even though he's alone. He still doesn't like to admit to himself that he had found a torn teddy bear while scavenging. the bear had a missing eye. while the other eye had a loose button. It was cute, looked vulnerable and scared. He couldn't help himself and named the bear, "Sophie" The bear was a faded blonde.

Finally.

After weeks of loneliness, fear and misery.

He finally found a friend.

* * *

_**Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Poor Carl! Don't worry readers! He'll get happy soon! I'm planning on introducing a new character to the story! And dontcha worry! Its a boy! **_


End file.
